Revenge blindness
by camilaflordeloto
Summary: Él pensaba que la vida de ella era color de rosa y ella nunca se imagino lo que el odio y los celos podrían llegar a hacer.


**Mikan POV**

Oh por Dios voy tarde al colegio, no entiendo por qué siempre soy tan despistada, creo que odio esa parte de mi. Perdón, mi nombre es Sakura Mikan y tengo 17 años, asisto a la secundaria Gakuen Alice, estoy en ultimo año y aunque pongo poca atención en las clases, soy una de las mejores, mi competencia es un chico llamado Hyuga Natsume, y aunque es un chico raro que rara vez habla con alguien, estoy enamorada de él y siempre hemos estado en la misma clase. No se si mis gustos son raros o si yo soy la rara pero aunque no lo comprenda, he decidido seguir mirándolo de lejos. Para mí, él es alguien inalcanzable. El único amigo de Natsume es Nogi Ruka quien es novio de mi mejor amiga Imai Hotaru. Pero bueno, los dejo llego tarde!

**Natsume POV**

Detesto mi vida, ni siquiera sé que hago en ella. Soy Hyuga Natsume y tengo 18 años y a veces solo quisiera desaparecer pero no le voy a dar ese placer a mis enemigos. Mis padres, si es que se les puede llamar así, pienso que me odian, siempre he estado al cuidado del servicio de nuestra mansión, a y si, soy rico pero me da igual, gasto el dinero de mis padres en lo que quiero y ellos ni se inmutan. Como los detesto. Me dirijo a mi escuela Gakuen Alice en la limo y estoy pensando en que estoy arto de todo esto, siempre me desquito con fiestas desenfrenadas, sexo pero nunca volveré a probar esa mierda llamada droga, no se en que jodidos estaba pensando cuando la probé. Bueno llegue a mi clase, que aburrido, ni siquiera asisto muchas veces y aun así soy el mejor en mi clase, bueno lo seria si no fuera por la estúpida de Sakura, no se por qué pero detesto que siempre este sonriendo, como la detesto.

**POV normal**

Natsume llega al salón de clases y como siempre todos lo miran, las chicas como fanáticos y los chicos como mirando al cabrón que le roba suspiros a sus novias.

Mikan llega y ya el esta en su habitual puesto, que es precisamente detrás de donde ella va, y ella al verlo se sonroja pero lo disimula con su flequillo.

Las clases transcurren normalmente, Natsume se escapa de algunas para hacer una que otra fugada con alguna de las chicas de la escuela.

**Natsume POV**

Malditas putas de la escuela, no es sino que uno les de una señal y ellas caen a mis pies, son una zorras, interesadas solo en mi dinero, pero ellas terminan sufriendo por mi y yo, después de los encuentros apasionados, me olvido de ellas, es mas, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres si es que alguna vez me lo dijeron.

**Mikan POV**

Hay no, me retrase en la escuela ahora llegaré tarde a casa, no sé que me espera, mejor me apresuro…

Mikan al llegar a casa, entra y se dirige a la cocina pero al estar en ella, su tío le pregunta- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? ¿No sebes lo que te pudo haber pasado? ¿Crees que no te he cuidado lo suficiente como para que ahora me hagas esto?

**Mikan POV**

Hay no mi tío otra vez me va a golpear-mientras el tío habla, Mikan se va tensando- odio cuando hace esto, soy huérfana, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tren cuando yo tenia 8 años y quede a cargo de mi tío pero desde que tengo 12, él ha cambiado mucho, me golpea por cualquier cosa y una vez que llegue con las marcas de sus brutales golpes a mi escuela y lo llamaron para saber que pasaba, mi tío se aseguro de que los próximos golpes no quedarían a la vista de nadie mas que yo misma.

Mikan ven aquí, se buena chica, tu tío te llama. Mikan se dirige hacia él, su tío la acuesta en la mesa quedando ella boca abajo y el, con el cinturón le propina 4 golpes en la espalda. Si hubieras sido una niña buena, como solías ser, no hubiera pasado esto ¡pero te gusta desobedecerme! Tu sola te lo buscas, quien sabe con quien estabas a estas horas. No te he cuidado todos estos años para que ahora vayas a salir con que tienes novio o alguna estupidez de esas.

Ella lo único que puede hacer es gritar y llorar, pero llega un punto en que su mente queda en blanco y no siente mas nada, solo todo se vuelve negro para ella.

**Natsume POV**

Como detesto mi vida! Mis padres me dejaran a cargo de la empresa y para colmo me están buscando una esposa, no se que puedo hacer, estoy hecho un lio, necesito desquitarme con alguien, pero la pregunta es ¿con quien? Todos ya me conocen, salen conmigo, saben que sufrirán y aun así, quedan suspirando por mi, pero quien podría sufrir que hasta quisiera morir, alguien ingenua, sin gracia, que sea tan estúpida como para saber que no podrá decir nada después de que sea mi juguete. Pensare ahora para poder desquitarme lo más pronto posible.

**Mikan POV**

Mmm… me duele todo el cuerpo, no puedo moverme, siempre me pasa esto después de una golpiza que me da mi tío, si es que se le puede llamar así. Creo que hoy no iré a la escuela, y aunque no veré a Natsume, podre descansar mi cuerpo pero- lagrimas amargas comienzan a correr por el bello rostro de Mikan- si tan solo mis padres estuvieran conmigo, todo seria diferente. Como los extraño y aunque mi tío se deshizo de casi todo lo que tenia de ellos, aun conservo un collar con sus fotos, y un álbum familiar completo, el resto lo quemo y vendió la casa en donde solíamos vivir. Mejor no pienso más en eso y duermo- y así en medio de lágrimas, Mikan cae en un profundo sueño.

En esa semana Mikan se entero que sus primos vendrían una temporada y que estudiarían en su escuela. Ella les ayudo a con los papeles y entraron a su escuela aunque a diferentes clases.

**Mikan POV**

Mis primos son los mejores del mundo, aunque tenia tiempo que no los veía, ahora he podido pasar un mayor tiempo con ellos, que me ha costado mas golpes por parte de mi tío, y que con ellos se me pasa el tiempo y aunque llego a casa con ellos y luego ellos se dirigen a la propia, mi tío aun así no lo concibe, pero aguanto todos los golpes porque con ellos me olvido de todas y cada una de las cosas que me entristecen y por eso siempre sonrió.

**Primos POV**

P1: soy yo o ustedes también han visto como miran los compañeros de Miki-chan la miran?

P2: si, es como si la envidiaran o más bien la odiaran.

P3: pues claro si es una de las mejores alumnas y además es muy linda.

P2: pues yo no quiero ver a Miki-chan sufrir, por eso, por que no planeamos una salida al parque de diversiones que inauguran el fin de semana, ya hasta compre las entradas.

P1 y 3: está bien!

**Natsume POV**

Que sueño tan agradable, como pocas cosas en mi viva, pero bueno ya se quien recibirá mi sufrimiento guardado, la estúpida de Sakura, quien la ve que no mata una mosca, se la ha visto con tres tipos diferentes en estos últimos días, y hasta almuerzan juntos, la cargan, le hacen cosquillas, que se traerá con ellos. Ahora mismo se dice que es la más perra de toda la academia así que esto lo disfrutare, pero ella sufrirá- y una sonrisa torcida se forma en el rostro de Natsume al imaginarse su plan-

La semana de Mikan estuvo muy agitada, primero termino un proyecto que debía entregar y como era de esperarse fue junto con el de Natsume, los mejores de la clase- lo cual le gano un buen sonrojo por parte de ella y de Natsume su acostumbrado monosílabo-. Luego el fin de semana en el parque de diversiones con sus primos fue de lo mejor, disfruto de cada una de las atracciones y después de terminar cansada, sus primos la llevaron al hotel donde habían alquilado un piso de tres alcobas intercomunicadas mientras estuvieran en la ciudad. Lo que no sabían era que alguien los había estado observando durante todo el paseo.

**Natsume POV**

Ahora si no me cabe duda que la maldita de Mikan tiene algo con esos tres, pero con 3 al tiempo, nadie lo pensaría y para colmo son de la escuela y acaban de entrar, como se ve lo interesada que es. Pero eso no es asunto mio, el punto es que no se como voy a hacer para poder cogérmela y desquitarme todo el sufrimiento que he tenido que aguantar solo durante casi toda mi vida, es mas, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que mis padres se alejaron tanto de mi.

**Mikan POV**

-Despertando- ¿Dónde estoy? Dormí lo mejor de lo mejor.

P1: que bueno que despertaste Miki-chan, dormiste como si fueras una piedra.

P3: es verdad, no pudimos levantarte por mas que lo intentamos incluso es de familia, mira el otro ni siquiera ha dado señales de despertar todavía.

Jejejeje gracias primos por esa gran sorpresa, me encanto ir al parque de diversiones, la ultima vez que fui, fui co- con…

P2: -despertando- no te preocupes Miki –bostezo- te entendemos.

-abrazo de primos con Mikan mientras ella llora con sentimientos encontrados tanto de felicidad como de tristeza-.

Ya están terminado las clases por las vacaciones de diciembre y ya los hogares están siendo decorados con los adornos navideños, pero como siempre, el tío de Mikan no decora nada así que ella misma lo hace aunque siempre su tío la golpea porque la regaña diciéndole que si ella sola decora y toma una escalera, se puede caer, etc. etc. etc. Escusas injustificadas.

Wau- una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Mikan al contemplar como había decorado la casa donde vivía junto a su tío- que hermoso quedo, listo ahora a prepararme a la llegada de ese sujeto- cara de pocos amigos recordando lo que siempre sucede-

Y como era de esperarse, su tío entre lagrimas –que Mikan se pregunta por que llora si la que esta sufriendo es ella- la azota en la espaldas y piernas, aprovecha que en esta época Mikan usa muchos pantalones y así podrá cubrir las marcas.

Luego de eso, Mikan toma una ducha de agua tibia para relajar sus músculos y llora en silencio mientras recuerdo lo que le dijo una vez su madre- mi niña linda, pase lo que pase, prométeme que siempre vas a sonreír- y así lo hace Mikan, sonríe mientras canta una bella canción en la ducha.

**Mikan POV**

Mmm estaré sola hasta que regresen mis primos en una semana o mas y mi tío que viaja regresa en dos semanas, no me gusta mucho esa idea pero bueno debo preparar todo para pasar la navidad sola, le mentí a mis primos sobre con quien iba a estar, le dije que con amigas pero escasamente esta Hotaru y ella estará con Ruka y su familia en otro lugar así que bueno, me resigno a preparar todo yo solita, al igual, así he estado prácticamente toda la vida.

**Natsume POV**

Interesante, así que la gatita estará sola durante esta semana, buen momento para poner en marcha mi plan- sonrisa de medio lado, un poco torcida pero sexi en su rostro-.

Iré de camino a la casa de la gatita, me estacionare al frente de su casa a esperar el tiempo que sea prudente y luego hare mi jugada.

Una vez estuvo Mikan en casa, se cambia de ropa, ya fue el último día de clases, ahora a esperar el otro año. Se ducho y se cambio un poco incomoda, recordando los últimos golpes que su tío le dio por algo sin razón. Pero ella no lo culpa, su tío paso por peores, vio morir a su esposa frente a sus ojos en un atentado, desde ese día no es el mismo.

Al terminar de cambiarse, suena el timbre de la puerta pensando que a su tío se le había pospuesto el viaje, pero no fue así, lo último que vio fue a Natsume, un pañuelo y oscuridad.

**Mikan POV**

¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Mis manos están atadas y mis piernas también. Lo que me faltaba, un ladrón en casa-pero se estremece al recordar a Natsume y la sonrisa torcida que le dio- ¿Qué HACIA NATSUME EN SU CASA? Era la pregunta que se estaba haciendo en estos momentos y por qué la tenia amarrada.

**(N.A) **A partir de aquí Mikan es la letra cursiva y Natsume la letra negrita.

**Al fin despiertas, creí que no lo ibas a hacer Mi-kan** -dijo arrastrando cada sílaba.

_Hyu- digo Natsume, ¿que haces aquí y por qué me tienes así?_ – dijo un poco confundida.

**¿Es que creo que así te gusta más o no? Que te cojan mientras estas amarrada como la maldita perra que eres **– Mikan abrió los ojos dé la impresión, no sabia que decir era la primera vez que le decían aquello y mas aun, era la primera vez que intercambiaba palabras con Natsume.

_¿Por qué me dices eso?-_ dijo con pequeñas lagrimas intentando salir de sus castaños y hermosos ojos.

**Hablas mucho **–le coloca una mordaza-** creo que así esta mejor.**

Natsume saca un cuchillo y cegado por su furia, empieza a destrozar la ropa de Mikan, pinchándola en varias ocasiones.

**Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta que eres una puta que anda saliendo con los tres chicos nuevos, es mas todos se preguntan que te vieron, lo único es que debe ser buena una tirada contigo para que sea así- **Mikan en su mente gritando que son sus primos y tratando de retorcerse para zafarse ya que le estaba doliendo los cortes y las zonas donde estaba amarrada.

**Hace poco te vi siendo llevada cargada inconsciente hacia un hotel por esos tres tipos, mínimo quedaste saciada y las siguientes rondas terminarían en ese lugar- **Mikan tratando de decir: TE EQUIVOCAS! Son mis primos!

Natsume cuando Mikan quedo despojada de su blusa y bra, sin piedad alguna se apodera de uno de los pezones de ella, haciéndola gritar tanto de dolor como de placer.

*en la mente de Mikan* duele pero no se por qué se siente bien, por favor detente, no sé de que me estas hablando.

**Eres una maldita, yo sufriendo y tú siempre con una sonrisa idiota en tu boca- **Mikan diciendo en su mente: es una promesa que le hice a mi madre.

Natsume ve que ha torturado mucho a ese pezón y lo deja tan rojo a punto de sangrar, le da un último mordisco y se dirige al otro, dándole el mismo trato. Mientras tanto Mikan no deja de llorar y preguntarse por qué le esta pasando esto a ella. Siente algo abultado que roza su pierna y escucha un gemido por parte de Natsume y entonces comprende lo que va a suceder y empieza a sacudirse más.

**No te muevas si no quieres que te pase peor, puedo llamar a mis amigos para que también te utilicen- **Mikan se paraliza y solo queda como una muñeca llorando.

Natsume se dirige a rasgar su pantalón y se ríe de las braguitas de Mikan que son de corazones.

**Pensé que alguien como tú utilizaría otro tipo de ropa interior, valla que las que se creen inocentes son peores. **

Entonces comienza a tocar con la mano libre la zona intima de Mikan.

**Pero mira nada mas, si ya esta mojada, ha cuantas vergas has tenido dentro ha, espero que me aguantes- **y Mikan gritando en su mente: No me hagas daño, soy virgen! Por favor! Pero nadie escucharía estas palabras.

De un tirón, Natsume corta los pantis de Mikan y como nunca había detallado el cuerpo de ella, se dio cuenta que tenia una figura muy bonita, sus pechos no eran pequeños pero tampoco exagerados, tenía una cintura pequeña y una linda cadera. Al tener las piernas abiertas, Mikan se dio cuenta de su situación y trato de juntarlas, pero era imposible.

**Pero que bonito coño tenemos aquí, para haber sido usado tantas veces, sigue conservado- **y una carcajada soltó Natsume.

Se despojo de su ropa y Mikan se asusto al ver el tamaño de su miembro, la iba a destrozar si lograba entrar en ella- ella estaba temblando de miedo y sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

**Antes de empezar, quiero que juegues con el. **Entonces le desamarro las muñecas y la sentó, luego amarro sus manos otra vez a un tubo que había instalado en el techo, se posiciono frente a ella, y apenas le quito la mordaza, la hizo tragar su pene.

**Ni se te ocurra morderme, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.** Mikan como podía, trataba de respirar, no sabia en que momento había pasado esto, solo sentía que su cuerpo estaba moviéndose por inercia y su alma se estaba observando ella misma.

**No eres tan buena como creí, será que es porque así no te gusta, que mas da, o lo haces bien a las bunas o a las malas, tú elijes- **sonrisa torcida- y empieza a marcar el compas de las embestidas en la boca de Mikan. Ella trata de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no ahogarse y al mismo tiempo, dándole placer porque no sabia que podía pasar con ella.

**Me vengo, me vengo- **aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas y un gruñido sale desde el pecho de Natsume. **Trágatelo todo, no desperdicies ni una gota, ese será tu alimento hasta que me canse de ti y ni se te ocurra hablar, ahora seguimos con la mejor parte, bueno para mí.**

Mikan termina de tragarse la semilla de Natsume y sus ojos ya no tienen el brillo característico de ellos, al terminar, Natsume le vuelve a colocar la mordaza- **por si acaso quieres gritar, no quiero que los vecinos nos escuchen- **la vuelve a colocar en la posición inicial y se ubica en la entrada de Mikan. Ella lo mira con horror y de una sola estocada, Mikan pierde lo más preciado para ella, en un grito de dolor y lágrimas que pasaron inadvertidos por Natsume, ya que esta cegado por su ira, ella pierde su virginidad.

**Pero si que eres estrecha, con razón es que esos tres se fijaron en ti. Me pregunto cuantos habrás tenido y por qué sigues así de estrecha. **Natsume sigue embistiendo pero no escucha sonido alguno proveniente de Mikan, ni siquiera un gemido. Cuando levanta la vista, Mikan esta llorando en silencio y tiene la mirada perdida, cuando mira hacia abajo, ve la gran mancha de sangre saliendo de ella y las marcas de moretones en sus delicadas piernas y costados.

De pronto se hace un clic en la cabeza de Natsume. Se había corrido dentro de ella, la había torturado, y lo peor, le había robado su virginidad. Salió lentamente de ella y quedo tumbado en la cama**. **No podía creer lo que había hecho, eso solo se compara con las peores personas del planeta que en este momento deberían estar en las cárceles. Lentamente fue desamarrando a Mikan, al quitarle la mordaza ella solo lo miro y lo que mas le dolió a Natsume es que no encontró nada mas que ojos sin brillo y lagrimas por doquier. Y así Mikan perdió la conciencia y lo último que vio fueron las lágrimas de Natsume.

**Pero que cojones he hecho, Natsume que has hecho, por tu estúpidos celos de creer que eres el que mas sufre y ella la que vive en un mundo color de rosa. Ella nunca me va a perdonar, incluso podría ir a la cárcel si ella decide hablar, aunque lo merezco, soy un maldito infeliz. Ahhhh que me esta pasando- **se revuelve el cabello- **aunque esto no va a compensar nada, la cuidare mientras despierta y le preparare algo.**

_Todo mi cuerpo duele, en especial mi entrepierna-_ Y todas las imágenes de la noche anterior regresan a su cabeza y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. Entra Natsume al cuarto y al verla así, solo se encoge sintiendo tristeza y un profundo odio a el mismo. Ella al verlo se asuste y se levanta de la cama para alejarse de el pero todo su cuerpo tembló y callo al piso. Natsume fue a ayudarla.

_NO ME TOQUES! ERES UN MONSTRUO! LOS TRES TIPOS QUE SEGÚN TU ME COGÍAN Y YO DISFRUTABA SON MIS PRIMOS, ELLOS DECIDIERON ESTAR MAS TIEMPO CONMIGO POR ESO SE CAMBIARON A MI ESCUELA. MIS PADRES MURIERON EN UN ATENTADO EN UN TREN Y VIVO CON MI TIO, EL PERDIÓ SU ESPOSA FRENTE A SUS OJOS, POR ESO VIVE CON UN PROFUNDO ODIO HACIA TODO Y ME GOLPEA CON CUALQUIER ESCUSA PUTAMENTE ESTÚPIDA Y SIN SENTIDO QUE ENCUENTRA Y AHORA TU- TU… MALDITO INFELIZ, ¿CREES QUE POR SER EL NIÑO RICO TODOS TE TIENEN QUE OBEDECER?, ¿CREES QUE PORQUE TODOS TE LAMEN LOS PIES DEBES PISOTEARLOS? ME HAS ARRUINADO LA VIDA! SIEMPRE ENCONTRABA UNA ESCUSA PARA SEGUIR LUCHANDO, PARA AGUANTAR A MI TIO, PARA SALIR ADELANTE-_con un hilo de voz_- pero ahora…- _recibe un fuerte abrazo de Natsume y se sorprende.

**Siempre he vivido en una mansión pero se siente tan vacío todo, mis padres dejaron de velar por mi desde que tengo memoria y me han cuidado los empleados, me desquito con fiestas y sexo pero aun así no me lleno con nada, sobre todo donde mas vacío me siento es aquí- **y señala su corazón- **perdóname Mikan, yo solo creo que estaba celoso porque siempre tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro, es por eso que comencé a odiarte pero no era odio, ahora lo entiendo, simplemente pensaba que tu vida era mejor que la mía y por eso deje que los celos cegaran mi amor por t…- **se sonroja y Mikan lo mira sorprendida. ** Así es Mikan, siempre hemos estado en el mismo salón desde que entramos en la academia y tu nunca me dirigiste la palabra sino para lo necesario, por eso te observaba desde lejos, y soñaba con que algún día estaríamos los dos juntos, pero ahora me odias por eso solo quería traerte una comida y decirte que si quieres me denuncias o haces lo que se te de la puta gana conmigo…**

… **Mikan háblame, di algo- **pero solo escucha un sollozo como respuesta

_Tonto tú también me gustabas pero siempre he sido una cobarde y los golpes de mi tío me tenían aterrada…_

Natsume se desilusiono porque vio que sus sentimientos cambiaron gracias al tío de Mikan. _Pero… _-unos segundos en silencio- _yo te amo, me había ido enamorando de ti y sin darme cuenta quede en las nubes pero tu nunca me miraste así que decidí que solos serias un amor imposible- _un abrazo y un beso por parte de Natsume

**Perdóname Mikan, si me das una oportunidad compensare todo lo que te he hecho pero aun así nunca me voy a perdonar por esto tan atroz que te he hecho- **llorando de rabia la sigue abrazando.

_Tonto, no te guardes rencores contra ti mismo porque yo ya te perdoné, nunca he juzgado mal a las personas, ni siquiera a mi tío, porque entendí que hay detrás de todo, al igual me iré a estudiar a otro lugar y no estaré cerca de el por mucho tiempo._

**Pero ven, como que ya se enfrió la comida- **y le regala una linda sonrisa, una que solo ella ha conocido y nadie más conocerá.

_Pero Natsume…-_ se sonroja-

**¿Que pasa?**

_IDIOTA SOLO QUE NI SIQUIERA ME PUEDO MOVER ME DUELE TODO MI CUERPO, ADEMAS…- _se sonroja aun más quedando como un tomate-_no tengo ropa puesta… -_lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

Le sonríe tiernamente- **ya te traigo una bata y te ayudo a levantar.**

_Gracias- _le entrega la bata pero no se la pone.

**¿Mikan que pasa?- **la mira con preocupación.

_Es que- _con voz muy bajita- _ayer no pude disfrutar nada- _estando sonrojada a más no poder lo mira de frente- _esta vez si quiero sentirte._

Natsume no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y solo se acercó a ella la cargo estilo princesa la dejo en cama y empezaron a hacer el amor, esta vez Natsume la trato cariñosamente mientras al tiempo miraba las marcas de Mikan y se decía a si mismo **"no te dejare nunca, no volverás a sentir dolor ni a llorar"**.

**FIN… **


End file.
